


Invite

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [38]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep didn't come so easily on Hoth.  (not slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite

He couldn’t sleep, which wasn’t unusual on this planet. The cold kept some awake, unless they decided to double up for warmth, and command had packed people four or more to each room. Hoth was interesting that way. Tycho had arrived later than the squadron he had been assigned to, so he was bunking with pilots from Blue instead of the Rogues, and their schedules were different. That also led to some trouble sleeping. Neither was the reason for his trouble sleeping though.

People had been telling him for years that he was very skilled at concealing his emotions, which was a boon in a place like this where they might be called out for ridicule, but sometimes at night when he was trying to sleep all he could think about was how alone he felt. He had lost everyone he had ever cared about when he lost his homeworld; family, friend and fiancé. Circumstances after his defection made it difficult to make new friends. He knew some of the people he served with, but they hadn’t been close before and he wasn’t sure how to change that.

Tycho was accepted because of where he was from, his reason for defecting, and his skills. It wasn’t enough to just be allowed to fight though, not when some still looked at him with suspicion and others treated him as though he might be some kind of agent. Some of the other Rogues didn’t even use his name when speaking directly to him, if they were even willing to speak to him. They didn’t seem to have that trouble with Hobbie, who he remembered from the Academy. Hobbie didn’t wait for a planet to be destroyed before defecting though, and he brought a ship with him and other pilots when he did so, and that was something that Tycho was reminded of at least weekly still.

He climbed out of his bunk, throwing on as many layers as he could, and left his room. The Blue pilots were already on duty somewhere so he didn’t disturb them this time. The squadron hadn’t been using their X-Wings for much on Hoth, but a lot of the pilots had access to their assigned ship and often did mechanical checks. Tycho headed for his X-Wing; sometimes it felt like it was all he really had and it too was given to him by the Rebellion. It was sitting near the back wall of the ice hanger, half in shadows, and he clamored up a ladder to get inside.

It was tempting to close the canopy, but with the systems powered down he would get more fresh air by keeping it open. There was enough shadow to keep him out of sight though, and he finally was able to relax as he leaned back into the pilots couch, and ran his hands over the instrument panels. Soon he had fallen asleep, and the only dreams he had were of flying.

He woke with a start some time later, reaching out to grab at something but only hitting the inner sides of the X-Wing. He was still in shadow, but now someone was looming over him and he jerked away instinctively.

“Sorry, didn’t meant to startle you.” It was Hobbie, and he was standing on the ladder that Tycho had used to get into the fighter. “I just came to check out my X-Wing and noticed you were up here.” He paused and glanced around the hanger before leaning closer, “Are you okay, Celchu?”

Tycho shook his head, still tired enough that Hobbie wasn’t making a lot of sense. “I, um, couldn’t sleep.”

Hobbie nodded, “They put you in with Revaj and Morath, from the Blues, didn’t they? You should come with me, we can grab your gear and move you in with the Rogues. There are only three of us in the room I was assigned, and they should have put you there to begin with; Luke was given his own room because of rank. He’s been freezing but is too stubborn to move in with us, so you can have that spot.”

“Isn’t Antilles in your room? I don’t think he’d want me there.”

Hobbie stopped climbing down the ladder and looked around again, checking to see if anyone was close enough to hear, “Wedge doesn’t have a problem with you. He’s just . . . cautious about all of the newer pilots. He and Luke were the only two to survive from Red Squadron on the Trench Run and sometimes he seems to think that we’re all going to die around him, again. He won’t have a problem with you moving in; he might even start using your name. The one you have to watch out for is Janson, because he might decide to stick something odd in your bunk one night. Come on Tycho, a fellow Rogue is inviting you to stay with your squad, do you really want to argue?” He jumped down from the ladder, skipping the last two rungs.

Tycho got up, awkwardly due to stiff muscles, and swung himself over the side of the X-Wing, onto the ladder. “No, I really don’t want to do that. I don’t have much stuff to get, but would appreciate the help anyway.” He shouldn’t have been surprised that it was Klivian making the gesture of acceptance, and yet in some ways he was. “Thanks, Hobbie.”

“No problem, someone did the same for me once.”


End file.
